stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Eigenaar van Contra zoekt Compagnon! (Advertentie) Hoi allemaal, ik heb net de holding Contra gestart, met vijf bedrijven in haar gelederen en ik zoek nog een compagnon. Je krijgt een belang van 50% in het bedrijf, maar je moet wel zo nu en dan aanwezig zijn op Libertas. Trouwens, er zijn nog meer banen vrij bij mijn bedrijven. Als je werknemer wordt krijg je een belang van 5% in het bedrijf waar je werkt, en dat kan oplopen als je vaak aanwezig bent in dat desbetreffende bedrijf. Ga naar 'Contra' en scroll naar beneden tot je het kopje 'Werknemers' tegenkomt. Kies hier een baan uit als je interesse hebt, en vul je naam in op het lijstje. (Er staat bij dat je een sollicitatiebrief moet sturen, maar dat is niet persé nodig.) Met vriendelijke groet, SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 07:57 (UTC) , eigenaar en algemeen directeur van Contra Zo, wat vinden jullie van mij advertentie :)? Het is n beetje quasi-serieus geschreven. --SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 07:57 (UTC) :De baan is inmiddels al vergeven aan Greenday2. --SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 08:18 (UTC) Bestand:Lrt groot .png Meningen, suggesties, opmerkingen, tips, kritiek enzo graag? :P Ik vond het in elk geval beter dan het oude logo, die zuigt echt.. :P 21 aug 2009 23:37 (UTC) :HERHALING.. :P 22 aug 2009 18:56 (UTC) Corrupt Waarom krijg ik nu ineens weer dat een afbeelding die ik wil uploaden corrupt is terwijl hij goed is ¬¬ 22 aug 2009 18:55 (UTC) :Omdat je het niet professioneel aanpakt. --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:58 (UTC) ::Maar de professionele manier ondersteunt geen letters ¬¬ 22 aug 2009 19:01 (UTC) :::Dan moet je Chinese tekens gebruiken è.. --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::::Het professionele programma accepteert geen enkele letter of cijfer.. 22 aug 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::Wat is trouwens eigenlijk de probleem? :P --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 19:02 (UTC) :::Nou. Het verdoemde uploadsysteem maakt een complot tegen me ¬¬ Hij verandert mijn afbeeldingen in corrupte afbeeldingen en weigert ze vervolgens te uploaden :( Dat had ik gisteravond ook. Maar toen moest er een spatie tussen de titel en de extensie (bijv.: kutuploadsysteem.png is fout, kutuploadsysteem .png was goed), maar nu werkt dat niet ¬¬ Is er een andere manier ofzo :P 22 aug 2009 19:08 (UTC) ::::Ja, gaan werken op li.wikt :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 07:43 (UTC) :::::Maar 'k kenne geen Limburgs nie. 23 aug 2009 11:22 (UTC) ::::::Estebleef - nu ken je al meer dan 207 woorden :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::::::::Leuk ofzo. Zet ik wel in de stapel van Verdoemde pagina's die ik toch nooit ga lezen maar die ik wel leuk ofzo vint :) 23 aug 2009 11:41 (UTC) :::::::::Ik krijg tif'ati van jou :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 11:43 (UTC) Oorlog Jullie mogen wat mijn part doorgaan, maar Nýttfrón en Skeend doen niet meer mee. Ok? --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:30 (UTC) :Civitas ook niet meer. Btw, bestaat Skeend nog? Volgensmij alleen Kamp Skeend nog... (zie de kaart) --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:33 (UTC) ::Vijf huizen staan nog rechtop. --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:34 (UTC) :::Zie de kaartjes op Burgeroorlog --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:35 (UTC) Libertas en verder We zijn nog maar met z'n 4en en met het huidige systeem is dit land onbestuurbaar. --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 16:42 (UTC) :Niet waar, we zijn met 6 ^^ Ik, jij, jillids, tahrim, OWTB en Skorkingsma... John Kwadijk was deze week ook actief, dus feitelijk met 7 :P Greenday2 25 aug 2009 16:50 (UTC) Zie: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Gebruikerslijst, minstens 20 gebruikers hebben ingelogd de afgelopen 10 dagen... Greenday2 25 aug 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Het is Sjorskingma, by the way :) En wat is er mis met zo'n laag aantal? Trouwens, zullen we nieuwe verkiezingen houden volgens het volgende model: We stemmen niet, bij gebrek aan gebruikers, maar we verdelen de posten. Ieder neem twee posten op zich: gouverneur van een provincie naar keuze, en minister van een ministerie naar keuze. De gouverneur van Wikistad is ook automatisch president. Burgemeesters schaffen we af, evenals wijkbestuurders, vertegenwoordigers, onderministers, vice-presidenten, andere met vice- beginnende shit en andere rommel. De officiële naam voor deze combinatie van de twee posten die ieder dan bezet word dan "rijksbestuurder". Tevens is iedereen met zo'n functie van rijksbestuurder parlementariër. Goed idee? Laat het even horen als je op- en aanmerkingen hebt, en dan kunnen we posten gaan verdelen. --SjorskingmaWikistad 28 aug 2009 15:25 (UTC) : --Bucurestean 28 aug 2009 17:25 (UTC) :: voor, maar wat als ik van 2 ministeries minister wil worden. ¬¬ 28 aug 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::Ik ben tegen het afschaffen van burgemeesters. Althans in volledige zin. Iedere provincie moet daar zelf over beslissen om niet alsnog een burgemeester in te zetten. --OuWTB 29 aug 2009 07:20 (UTC) ::::Hmm... dan doen we het zo: ieder pakt nu een eigen provincie en wordt daar de gouverneur van. De president is toch al afgezet en ik, de huidige Eerste Minister, ontbindt de Libertaanse regering. Men mag pakke wa 't pakke ken! Iedere gouverneur mag dan zelf beslissen (moet niet in strijd zijn met de grondwet) over zijn provincie. Iedere gouverneur, of rijkbestuurder (alhoewel er geen onnodige ministeries meer zijn waar toch niet aan gewerkt wordt), is ook parlementariër. --Bucurestean 29 aug 2009 10:06 (UTC) # Provincie Wikistad, afgevaardigde van deze provincie, en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; Sjorskingma # Provincie Esdoornheuvels, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; Bucurestean # Provincie Insula Prima, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; TahR78 # Provincie Muntegu, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:; Greenday2 # Provincie Ysselaerden, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:;Pierlot # Provincie Nýttfrón, afgevaardigde van deze provincie en parlementariër voor deze provincie #:;OuWTB #President (niet gebonden aan een provincie) --Bucurestean 29 aug 2009 10:05 (UTC) :Alles behalve president, parlementariër en gouverneur afschaffen is een goed idee. (Als er weer wat meer (actieve) gebruikers zijn kunnen we wel weer ministers, burgemeesters enzo derbij voegen.) --SjorskingmaWikistad 29 aug 2009 12:21 (UTC) Ik bestel de functie van Gouverneur van Ysselaerden-Nýttfrón Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 29 aug 2009 13:12 (UTC) :Lijkt me beter als OWTB Nýttfrón neemt en jij Ysselaerden. --SjorskingmaWikistad 29 aug 2009 13:16 (UTC) ::Maar het is sen provincie Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 29 aug 2009 13:20 (UTC) :::Tegenwoordig zijn het twee provincies. --SjorskingmaWikistad 29 aug 2009 13:46 (UTC) ::::Nog twee functies over! Mooi zo. Greenday wil vast wel Mountégue doen, en dan hoefen we alleen nog een president. --SjorskingmaWikistad 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) Libertas en verder - overige punten * De eilanden moeten nog namen! Ik stel voor: Hoofdeiland (of Wiki-eiland), Insula Prima, Ysselaerden (of Skeendia), Nýttfrón Íslanið, en dan blijven de kleine eilanden ten zuiden van Civitas Libertas over. Libertaanse rotsen/eilanden lijkt me een goede naam daarvoor. Namen voor individuele eilanden van die groep komen wel. Suggesties graag. --SjorskingmaWikistad 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) Tevens is er een klein eilandje net ten westen van Wikistad, ik stel voor dat we dat forteiland noemen (of iets mooier: Insula Castello). Hier kan dan een fort/kasteel op staan. --SjorskingmaWikistad 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) :Is al Insula Governationis, zijn al Koningseilanden, is al Ysselaerden. --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::Het is al Ysselaerden en Nýttfrónsey. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:30 (UTC) :::Ik weet het, maar ik bedoelde: dat we die door jullie genoemde namen behouden, en dat van Koningseilanden wist ik niet. Trouwens, Nýttfrónsey 'Íslanið' lijkt me juist zo mooi (die toevoeging). Vinden jullie Insula Castello voor dat minieilandje wel mooi? --SjorskingmaWikistad 31 aug 2009 13:32 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het niet klinken en ik heb geen zin in naamsveranderingen. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:34 (UTC) :::::Oké, dan laten we het 'Nýttfrónsey', jij bent tenslotte gouverneur :) --SjorskingmaWikistad 31 aug 2009 13:35 (UTC) Nu we het toch over andere namen hebben, Skeend blijkt strafkamp te betekenen in het zogenaamde "Aeres". Nu, welke naam geven we het? Scheende, een verbastering of Ysselaerden, naar het eiland? Of Ysselburcht... --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:44 (UTC) :HET BLIJFT SKEEND GVD! --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:47 (UTC) ::Strafkamp? Zeg, de burgeroorlog is afgelopen ;) --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:49 (UTC) :::Ik weet wel dat je me op aan 't stoken bent ;) Je kunt kiezen 1) Ik mail RJ10 over de situatie 2) Anfii komt weer! :P --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:52 (UTC) ::::Ik vind anfii echt zo grappig :P Pierlot Adrianusz 31 aug 2009 13:54 (UTC) :::::OK, Anfii als Pierlot de naam verandert :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:54 (UTC) ::::::Leuk geprobeerd :P --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:56 (UTC) ::::::: OWTB, hoang nie soo je drama queen/r uut ;-) Skeend 'ei moor beteekenesse un û wiet da baast. Skeend betekent strafkamp, maar dat is in de figuurlijke zin. Letterlijk betekent 't gewoon een plaats waar men les geeft (school dus). Niets om jullie zorgen om te maken hoor. :-) RoughJustice10 sep 1, 2009 14:49 (UTC) Over de eilanden ten zuiden van CL: Mij lijkt gewoon Civitas Eilanden iets? 31 aug 2009 18:24 (UTC) Koloniedorp Nieuwe plaats! Verassing. Wie wil er meewerken? Nog niet aan de kaart graag, ik heb er al een ontworpen, maar ik moet hem nog perfectioneren. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 1, 2009 15:47 (UTC) :Ik stem enkel in onder de volgende voorwaarden: 1. Het wordt een plaats bestaande uit 1 wijk. 2. Er komt een plattegroond zoals ook op Skeend en Wikiwijk. --OuWTB sep 1, 2009 16:16 (UTC) ::Me too. Btw, waar precies op Insula Prima ligt het? Er moet een autoweg daar naartoe en wellicht een spoorlijn met een klein station, zorg ik wel voor ;) sep 2, 2009 16:24 (UTC) :::Ik was sowieso van plan slechts één wijk te maken, het word ook niet zo'n groot dorpje. Er komt in ieder geval zo'n kaart als gebruikelijk, en @Tahr: Het dorpje komt op het meest zuidwestelijke eiland te liggen, dus een veerbootverbinding tussen Civitas en De Kolonie is beter dan een auto- of spoorweg. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 2, 2009 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ah ok, mss een soort tram ofzo, maar dan kunnen we even kijken als de stad af is. ;) Jammer, want het bord was al gemaakt [1]. btw, ik zag iets in t artkel over Clints Compagny, wat was daarmee? sep 2, 2009 18:25 (UTC) Nieuwe Verkiezingen ? Ik weet dat jullie prachtig bezig zijn geweest met een nieuwe indeling van de provincies, dit is natuurlijk helemaal eerlijk gegaan :p. Maar kunnen we niet beter nieuwe verkiezingen houden ?, heermee bedoel ik een regering en een president ;) sep 2, 2009 15:22 (UTC) :Ik denk toch dat dat idd beter is. Hoe het met de gouverneurs ging vond ik niet goed - er werd niet gestemd en daardoor kan Jan Allerman gouverneur nu zijn, het lijkt me beter als we bij iedereen voor een post stemmen. sep 2, 2009 16:22 (UTC) Mag ik iets zeggen? --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 16:28 (UTC) :Zolang je geen blokkade hebt. sep 2, 2009 16:29 (UTC) ::Het Dimitriïstische idee van de Staatshervorming van 2009, gevormd in de tijd van relatief hoge activiteit (alhoewel toch niet actief genoeg om het plan te kunnen realiseren - daarom idealistisch en vooruitkijkend...) zal alleen kunnen werken wanneer wij een soort van werknemers worden van deze wiki en serieus iedere dag of 2 dagen hier ons werk gaan doen als minister, staatsleider, burgemeester of gouverneur. Maar het blijft een wiki - voor "vrijwilligers", vrijwillige gebruikers - dus ondanks de goede voornemens van enkelen blijft het gedoemd om te falen. De president kan bijv niet even een pauze van 2 maanden nemen, zodat Libertas op zijn gat ligt, zoals gewoonlijk blijkt te zijn. Ik kan je vertellen wat meer kans van slagen heeft: meer autonomie voor iedere provincie en dus decentralisatie, worden we niet meer zo afhankelijk van inactieve presidenten of ministers. --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 16:35 (UTC) :::Helemaal Mee eens Pierlot Adrianusz sep 2, 2009 16:43 (UTC) :Ook waar, maar toch.. sep 2, 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Maar? --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 16:54 (UTC) :::Als vaak bestempelde regionalist vind ik decentralisatie niet verkeerd. --OuWTB sep 2, 2009 17:02 (UTC) ::::MAAR moet niet vergeten worden dat dit een NEDERLANDSTALIGE wiki is. --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 17:03 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk :P --OuWTB sep 2, 2009 17:07 (UTC) ::::::Het is natuurlijk mogelijk om provincies meer autonomie te geven, dan neemt echter nog niet weg dat er voor de leider eerlijk gestemd moet worden en we een centraal bestuur nodig hebben sep 2, 2009 18:15 (UTC) :::::::Er solliciteert hier iemand naar presidentschap :P Ik ben te lui om het te doen en ik hem er ook geen tijd en zin voor, dus Jillids: verzorg de verkiezigingen maar en stel je kandidaad. --`OuWTB sep 2, 2009 18:25 (UTC) :Mij lijkt het een goed idee om Nýttfrón en Ysselaerden meer autonomie te geven, Wikistad te laten besturen door de president, en alle andere provincies door ministers. Dan moeten we wel een soort van September-hervorming invoeren en een aantal standaarden maken, nu wordt er namelijk veel tegenstrijdige info gegeven op verschillende artikelen. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 2, 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::wooram alleen die provincies ?, ik ga in ieder geval een begin maken met de verkiezingen :) sep 2, 2009 18:36 (UTC) :::Omdat die provincies a. actiever zijn. b. veeleisender zijn. c. dagelijks onder vuur liggen. --OuWTB sep 2, 2009 18:40 (UTC) ::::a. klopt (snap ik nog steeds niet waarom ze meer autonomie mogen) b. pech gehad :) c. Niet voor niks :) sep 2, 2009 18:49 (UTC) Gestoord idee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thumb|voor de mensen die de kaart van libertas niet kennen, het is het eilandje rechtsonder :) Soms komen er van die domme ideeën langs in mijn hooft en soms moet ik het er gewoon uit gooien. Nou kwam ik dus op het idee om een nieuw stuk land er bij te polderen. Dan hebben we weer wat te doen en dan hoeven we geen oorlog te voeren om het hier actief te krijgen. Ik heb zelfs even een kaartje gemaakt, waarschijnlijk wordt dit niet veel maar goed :) sep 2, 2009 20:01 (UTC) :Ik vind dat er dan wel iets op het eiland moet wat er de moeite waard voor is.. ;) Zoals een ubergroot windmolenpark, of een moderne stad.. sep 2, 2009 20:05 (UTC) :Of een groot sportpark of course.. :) *kuch*Kan altijd de Piatra-City-Shuttlelijn de Polder-Piatra-City-Shuttlelijn worden*kuch* sep 2, 2009 20:07 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk, er komt een stad op en nog veel meer dingen waaraan we actief bezig kunnen zijn, dat is het leuke van het idee sep 2, 2009 20:09 (UTC)